Suction type hair cutters are known in the art. They are useful in that they allow an unskilled person to cut hair at home or elsewhere, and in that they prevent the hair from falling on the floor and being scattered thereover. In some of these known devices, the hair clipper includes a conventional electrically-operated electric razor at one end to cut the hairs as they are drawn within the hair clipper casing by the suction source. The length of the hair to be left uncut can also be varied by incremental outer displacement of the suction end of the hair clipper. In other known suction type hair clippers, an air-driven turbine drives a reciprocating blade which is mounted parallel to and contiguous to a stationary blade (see, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,929,140 dated Mar. 22, 1960 to S. B. Wilson and entitled: ACCESSORY FOR BARBER TOOLS). However, the latter type of such hair clippers hss failed to cut long hair, due to the shortness of the cutting teeth, and they also have the tendency to jam, since the play between the parallel blades is so small that uncut hair can engage therebetween.